a muggle at hogwarts
by nylram
Summary: i am looking for someone else to continue this story as long as what iv writen so far is kept, contact me if your willing and let me know your. my plan was for harry to adopt the muggle child, dumbledor is not nice... these 2 parts must stay in the story
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't a witch, she didn't have magic, her family weren't magical yet here she was a muggle in a magic school not that she minded she wanted to be here.

She watched as all the other first years got sorted, while casting glances at all the professors at the head table, just to make sure none of them noticed she wasn't supposed to be here. She was happy to note that they still had no idea and she wasn't planning on telling because there was no way she was going back to her parents, that was the reason that she had all of her belongings with her, all though there wasn't much, just clothes, pictures along with her passport, her bank book and card (which she knew the pin too) and her post account book all of which she had took out of her mothers safety box, not that he parents would notice. Sighing she started fiddling with the small pouch that hung around her neck, inside the pouch was a small little box which was her trunk that had been shrunken by a wizard in diagon alley who had been kind enough to show her how to shrink and unshrink her trunk without the use of a wand.

She had used the money that she had got out of her bank (which she had changed into wizarding money) to by all her school supplies, she got all the 1stto 7th year book, she got a few sets of robes, 2 different cloaks, which would grow with her, she had all of the 1st to 7th year potion kits, she also managed to acquire herself her own familiar (who was currently outside exploring the area, waiting to be summoned).

Her attention was quickly turned back to the situation at hand as her name was called; she sat on the small 3 legged stool, with an old worn hat on her head

'What is...' the hat started out loud although only professor McGonagall heard.

'_Shush please sir don't tell anyone, can't you just sort me into a house_' the child begged the hat through her mind.

'_But how is this possible a muggle at Hogwarts and not only that but your only 8 years old'_ the hat replied, this time into her mind.

'_I don't know how it's possible sir but please don't send me back' _

'_hmm, yes I see it all here child, no not even a muggle should be in those conditions, I will speak with you soon, I will also talk to someone that will be able to help you but for no I will send you to the same house as him, good luck young one, learn well and learn fast' the hat told her before shouting 'Gryffindor'._

She sat at the table in amongst the other Gryffindor first years, eating a small amount of food while she listened to all the students talk. When the meal was finally over she along with the other first years followed a group of 6th years up to Gryffindor tower, the girl who turned out to be one of Gryffindor prefects and name Hermione ganger told them the password that would let them enter the tower, once inside Hermione also told everyone where the girls and boys dorms where. She them told everyone that if they had any problems her and the other prefect Ron Weasely who was the read haired lad standing with her where willing to help.

Rushing up to the first year dorms she quickly found her bed as it was the only one without a trunk; she quickly climbed in and pretended to sleep all the way to 9pm which was 2 hours after they had arrived at the school.

She sat on the edge of the bed and watched for a couple of minutes to make sure the other girl's where asleep before she called for her familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

''Cortela, girl it's safe to come back no'' she called quietly; a few seconds later a silver flash came and went depositing her ice phoenix. With the phoenix who was only 2years old, on her shoulder she crept down stairs into the common room, she took a seat on an arm chair nearest the fire place, she curled up on the chair, nearly disappearing from view as although she was tall for her age she would be called short for a 10 year old. She stayed like that just staring at the fire while occasionally talking to her only friend for about 9 hours straight.

''do you think that I can actually do this Corte, can I hide who I am from a castle full of witches and wizards, they'll suspect something is up when I come to lesson without a wand...'' she quickly stopped talking when she heard footsteps on the stairs, turning back to her friend she found that the bird had gone. Staying as quiet as possible she waited and listened hoping that whoever was up didn't notice her.

''oh, hi you must be one of the new first years'' a boy who she recognised from the night before said to her, he looked surprised to see her sitting there ''my names Harry, you ok'' the boy introduced.

''Lillyanne Rouch, Sir'' the child replied

''Hay no need for Sir, it's just Harry. So how was your first night here Lillyanne?'' Harry asked her

''my night was ok Sir'' Lillyanne replied deciding that it would be safer to call him Sir instead of by his name although she felt that she could trust him. '' Sir, can I ask question?'' she asked

''sure although I might not be able to help'' Harry said, taking note that the child before him insisted n calling him Sir.

''oh, erm well I was just wondering which subjects didn't involve using magic'' Lillyanne asked nervously, knowing full well that she was risking a lot by asking that question, but she thought she could trust him enough.

''none magic subject, well I guess most would use some sort of magic but the ones were wands are not needed would be Potions, herbology, history of magic, divination although that one you will need to use more magic than in the other 3 subjects I mentioned. They're the subjects were a wand is not needed. I hope that answers any problems you have'' Harry told her, looking at her curiously but he didn't say anything.

''thanks sir that helped a bit'' Lillyanne replied with after sighing _'fine ill work hard on Potions then and ill learn all of the theory behind the other subjects, I'll just have to be careful that none of the professors find I can't do magic'_ she murmured to herself not realising that Harry had heard her.

'' Breakfast will be done by now, I'll show you the way to the great hall if you want'' Harry offered

The 2 made their way down to breakfast, Harry explained to her what all the subjects that she would be taking involved and what the professors where like. When they arrived in the hall they noticed that there were a few others about but not many. Food appeared and both teen and child ate a small amount, although this time Lillyanne decided to try the foods that Hurry ate, both of which didn't go 

unnoticed by Harry. The 2 of them finished eating just as their head of house entered the room, she made her way over to them, gave them both a time table before walking off to give the other student up their tables.

''Harry there you are mate, why didn't you wait up for us'' a red haired teen called rushing over to them with a tall girl following; Lillyanne recognised them as the Gryffindor prefects.

'' sorry Ron, Hermione'' Harry said as Ron sat next to him and Hermione sat next to Ron '' guys this is Lillyanne, Lillyanne this is my friends Ron and Hermione''

''hallo Sir, Ma'am'' Lillyanne greeted politely; before turning back to her time table, noticing that she had Potions first she quickly stood said bye to the teens and disappeared out of the hall.

Lillyanne's pov

As soon as I got out of the hall I decided to find my first class, glade that I had an hour to go till I had to be in lesson, it took me 45 minutes to find my classroom, once there I did a quick to check to see if anyone was about, when I noted that there was no one around I took my shrunken trunk out of my pouch set it on the floor and mumbled something before watching as my trunk grow back in size until it reached its normal state. I took everything that I would need for the lesson and set the stuff on the floor next to me then quickly shrunk my trunk and put it away.

When we were aloud in class I followed the rest of my house 'mates' over to one side of the room, I sat right at the back in the corner so that I wouldn't be noticed.

The proffer came in and introduced himself as professor Snape then went on about something that I decided not to listen to instead I read the instructions on the board.

The lesson lasted for 2 hours straight as it was a double period, I took me less than an hour to complete the potion, which was surprisingly fun to make. After cleaning up my things and giving my potion vial to the professor I opened my potion text book to read for the rest of the lessons, but as an 8 year old I still got board fast, so I started drawing random pictures in my muggle note book.

''and what are you doing girl'' someone shouted, looking up I noticed Professor Snape standing in front of me, staring at his angry face I started shaking but luckily I was saved from answering him as one of the students potions blew up.

''class dismissed'' professor Snape shouted at the class.

Grabbing my thing I ran from the room, and kept running until I was about 2 floors away, I slid to the floor, my potion-ingredients case, cauldron and textbook fell out of my arms they too fell to the floor not that I noticed as I started to cry. I stayed sitting on the floor crying for a while not caring that I was missing classes. Corte had appeared just after I has slipped to the floor, but I didn't say anything, instead I carried on crying, I was only 8, I knew I couldn't do this all the students were older than me even the 1st years were older than me even if I was only by 2/3 years. I don't know how long that I stayed there for 

but I looked up panicked as I could hear other student about as they changed classes again, I picked my things up while Corte flew onto my shoulder then ice lashed us both back to the 1st year girls dorm room, I quickly packed my belongings back into my trunk.

''Corte what do I do, I can't do these classes I'm 8, I didn't even finish muggle school, I should be starting year 4 not starting a school for teenagers, but I can't go back'' I cried but my only answer was to suddenly disappear from the room only to reappear in someone's class. Looking around scared I noticed that I was in a 6th year lesson not only that but my head of houses lesson, not knowing what else to do I started crying again.

''Lillyanne?'' someone called turning around I spotted Harry, I ran over to him climbed up onto his lap and put my arms around his neck while hiding my head in his chest.

''I sowwy Harry'' I mumbled into his clothes ''don't send me back please I'm sowwy'' with that I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
